Quando todas as cortinas caem
by Kirukato
Summary: Uma historia de paixão sem pensar nas consequencias de seus atos. Shinobu faz um pedido a uma estrela cadente sem saber que aquilo ira mudar a vida de todos na Pensão Hinata.Atualizado depois de um bom tempo, mais dois capitulos inéditos.
1. Estrela cadente

Quando todas as cortinas caem...

Shinobu estava parada no teto da pensão. Ela mirava com seus olhos cheios de agua o por do sol. Ela nunca pensou que se sentiria daquela forma. Depois de ajudar, permitir a Naru pra ela ficar e se casar com Keitaro ela não imaginava que poderia se sentir daquela forma.

Aquele que foi o único amor de sua vida, aquele que a fazia se sentir diferente, o único que fez o seu coração escondido bater forte, havia ido embora. Seu coração apertava em seu peito, a dor era terrível, sufocante. Seus pensamentos focavam somente em Keitaro e nos momentos raros e felizes em que ambos passaram juntos sem ninguém atrapalhar.

Mas agora tudo estava acabado... Keitaro aproveitava sua lua de mel ao lado de sua amada. A garota da promessa que ela tanto pediu que fosse ela. Mas agora era tarde, ela havia perdido o amor de sua vida e nada podia mudar aquela situação de dor.

Seu coração congelara, havia diminuído e se escondido. Não poderia mais ser feliz diante daquele amor que não era o dela. Nem mesmo as confusões que aconteciam todos os dias na Pensão Hinata seriam capazes de alegrar seu dolorido viver.

O sol já havia ido embora, as primeiras estrelas haviam surgido no seu e a Lua emitia seu brilho por sobre as arvores ao redor. Shinobu levantou seu rosto e admirou as estrelas. Então uma estrela cadente passou.

Desejando com toda a força que seu coração podia aguentar ela fez um pedido especial a estrela cadente. Mesmo sabendo que diversas pessoas também tinham seus problemas e desejos para fazer para a estrela ela sentia que aquela estrela era sua única chance de ter seu amor de volta.

Então elevou sua voz e em um grito de angustia, amor e esperança ele gritou, não se importando com quem ou o que a ouvisse. Gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões.

Gritou sem se importar com as consequências de seus desejos gritou para a única chance de um viver melhor. Ela gritou:

-Eu quero o Keitaro pra mim, não importa como, mas eu quero que ele me ame. Eu quero que ele sinta o mesmo que eu sinto toda vez que eu olho pra ele. Eu quero que ele saiba que eu o amo e ele me deseje, me deseje mais do que ele deseja a Naru ou qualquer outra garota. Eu quero o amor dele pra mim...

Ao terminar ela caiu no chão, uma brisa suave começou a bater sobre ela. O cheiro das pétalas de cerejeira que o vento carregava tornava tudo mais belo e gostoso. Ela se deixou levar pela sensação de alivio que tomou conta de seu ser.

Ficou jogada no chão descansando. As nuvens se fecharam de uma maneira que uma fresta nelas fez um solitário raio de luar cair sobre a pobre garota deitada no chão.

Então ela ouviu o barulho ´preocupado das garotas chamando ela para jantar e desceu do teto para mais uma confusão que estava prestes a começar na pensão. Sem saber que naquele momento seu desejo começava a virar realidade...


	2. Kaolla su

Kaolla corria pelos corredores. Sua nova invenção iria prover alguns minutos de diversão pra ela e estresse para a Motoko. Ela virou em uma esquina trombando com a Mutsune e a Kitsune, derrubando muitas melancias e bebidas pelo chão.

Ela se enfiou no quarto do Keitaro e ficou la escondida enquanto ouvia a Motoko sendo perseguida por um Robô-Keitaro-Tarado-Mestre-Em-Artes-Marciais. Ficou emocionada no momento em que a espadachim escorregou em uma garrafa de sake e caiu de cabeça no meio de uma melancia.

Ela estava se deliciando em ver toda a confusão e já estava se preparando pra dar um chute na Motoko quando ela se levantasse quando ouviu o barulho de algo caindo. Ela se virou e viu a Shinobu sem graça caída no meio de varias caixas.

Kaolla ajudou Shinobu a se levantar. Pelo barulho da queda e pelo monte de caixas ela percebeu que a Shinobu estava tentando escapar pelo buraco no teto que dava pro quarto da Narusegawa.

-Ahhhhh!!! Shinobu, o que você está fazendo no quarto do Keitaro? - perguntou ela com um grande sorriso maroto em seu rosto – Tentando roubar alguma camiseta dele?

-Não... não... eu... eu tava...

-Hahahahahahahahahahah, você tá toda vermelha Shinobu, você fica tão bonitinha quando se transforma em um tomate gigante.

Não é o que você tá pensando Kaolla-su. Eu só tava limpando o quarto da Naru quando eu acidentalmente cai aqui.

A é? E por que você tá jogada no meio das cuecas que o Keitaro esqueceu aqui?

- Que? Não, não... por favor Kaolla não conta pra ninguém que eu tava aqui, por favor...

E então Shinobu começou a chorar triste e envergonhada. Kaolla, surpresa pela reação tão inesperada, se acalmou e sentou ao lado dela. Apoiando Shinobu em seus ombros perguntou afetuosa: Qual é o seu problema Shinobu?

Shinobu então contou toda a historia de sua paixão por aquele garoto que teve tanto trabalho pra entrar na universidade de seus sonhos. Da dor que sentiu no casamento de Keitaro com a Naru. Do sofrimento que ela passava sabendo que Keitaro estava se divertindo com sua nova mulher e ela só, abandonada pela pessoa que ela amava.

Kaolla ouvia tudo atentamente. Ela até sabia que Shinobu tinha uma paixonite por Keitaro, mas nunca imaginou que ela amava ele tanto assim. Ela levou Shinobu pro seu quarto e deu uma banana pra ela comer enquanto pensava em algo.

A história da estrela cadente deu a ela uma idéia de uma invenção que poderia trazer Keitaro pra sua melhor amiga. Ta certo que ela gostava da Narusegawa, mas ela realmente acreditava que a Shinobu merecia e amava mais o Keitaro que qualquer outra garota que ela conhecia.

Então ela começou a criar mais uma de suas "infalíveis" criações...


	3. Motoko

Motoko estava sozinha em seu quarto, depois de um dia longo e difícil de treinamento ela terminava seu banho. Enquanto deixava a água cair sobre seus cabelos ela pensava para si mesmo o por que tudo estava tão diferente. Era óbvio que tudo iria mudar depois que o Keitaro se casasse, mas além da dor que ela sentia, da raiva interna por ter deixado-o escapar por entre seus dedos, parecia que ela não era a única a sentir a dor da separação.

Mutsumi e Kitsune, cada uma a sua maneira, ficavam a cada dia mais viciadas, uma em melancias e a outra em bebidas, Sara, mesmo nas poucas vezes que a via, não transmitia a mesma agitação e alegria de antes. Até mesmo a Kaolla não era mais vista correndo pela pensão, ela havia se trancado dentro de seu quarto e não havia saido de lá em meses. Todos os dias Motoka ia verificar se ela estava bem, mas a única coisa que ela era capaz de escutar era os ruídos de metais, marteladas e outros barulhos tão intrigantes tanto.

Ela já estava tão neurótica que umas duas ou três vezes pensou ter ouvido a voz de Keitaro saindo de lá dentro, apesar de saber que no momento ele estava curtindo sua lua-de-mel em compania da Naru Narusegawa.

A única que parecia não reparar em nada era a nova moradora da pensão, Ema Maeda, a garota que causou a grande confusão no casamento. Motoko terminou seu banho e, depois de se enxugar calmamente, encontrou uma refeição pronta em cima de uma mesa.

Ela expressou um sorriso pela preocupação da Shinobu de ter feito uma refeição para ela mesmo tão tarde da noite. Ela se sentou, e depois de agradecer a refeição, começou a comer. Ela não comeu com o mesmo gosto de antes, até mesmo a comida da pensão parecia ter piorado sem as constantes confusões de Keitaro.

E também, Shinobu parecia a mais afetada por toda essa mudança. A cada dia Motoko encontrava ela pelos cantos chorando, sempre esperando um amor que ela não poderia ter. A comida dela estava piorando drasticamente, e ninguém era capaz de faze-la sorrir. Suas notas estava piorando e ela não mais falava, perdida em seu próprio mundinho solitário.

Motoko terminou sua refeição e começou a escrever um de seus novos contos. Ela ficou a noite inteira acordada, escrevendo uma história romântica em que Keitaro a salvasse, mas logo depois que terminou a história se humor piorou.

Ela então foi dormi quando esbarrou em uma estante de seu quarto, uma carta de uma de seus editores caiu no chão. Ela a ergueu para ler e se tocou que dentro havia uma serie de convites para um parque novo na cidade para que ela relaxasse um pouco.

Motoko sorriu e decidiu, no dia seguinte levaria as garotas para um passei no parque novo, quem sabe assim o humor delas melhorasse?


	4. O circo

Shinobu estava andando pela cidade. Ela estava cozinhando quando uma brisa de vento trouxe um recorte de um circo intinerante que estava passando pela cidade e decidira ir ver a atração. Ela andava atrás das outras garotas.

Com seu rosto cabisbaixo segurou uma lágrima. Ela gostaria que Keitaro estivesse com ela, queria que ele comprasse um algodão doce e os dois dividiriam ele no barco do amor, depois se sentariam pra ver o por do sol e consumiriam seus sentimentos.

Kaolla Su ainda estava escondida, prometendo fazer uma incrível invenção que faria Keitaro se apaixonar por ela. Ela então se separou de suas amigas de pensão e começou a caminhar por entre barraca e crianças.

Ela então viu uma tenda estranha. Ela era de uma coloração sóbria e triste, mesmo com cores tão alegres, e o ar em volta dela parecia carregada de magia. Ela entrou na tenda e um homem velho, alto e cansado se levantou de trás de um baú.

-Olá minha jovem, sofrendo pelo casamento de alguém que você ama? Não se preocupe, com um pouco de magia sua vida vai melhorar.

-Se-sério? Mas eu po...

-Claro que sim minha cara dama, mas saiba uma coisa, o que você quer requer uma preço alto, muito alto, você está disposta a aceitar esse risco, independente da conseqüências desse desejo?

-Sim...


End file.
